The Love of a Human
by Kitsune-Ame
Summary: Aliya a human girl. Logan a shape shifter. they are two different people but share the same fate. Will they fall in love or will one of them lose their way? Find out. R&R no flames please.


_**Prologue**_

_Falling, that's all my mind could register, the darkness all around me. I tried to scream but nothing came out, it was like something was holding my vocal cords in an iron grip to keep me from using my voice. I gasped for the precious air but none came, the sudden squeezing sensation around my lungs suddenly strengthened to one so as I couldn't breath, it was as if a snake had wrapped around my throat and constricted around it making it impossible to get any air… Then suddenly…Everything stopped…_

Chapter 1 Aliya P.O.V

I never thought much of most things just get it over with so it's done. But never in my whole existence did I believe that such things as vampires, werewolves, unicorns, and other things mythical like that could exist but I guess there are times when a theory of something supposedly not real does come to life. This I my story of adventure, death, betrayal, romance and many more of the sorts, But let's start at the beginning.

It was a normal day, just like any other of my, oh so good days, note the sarcasm. But I guess I should start with an introduction, I'm Aliya, I have very pale skin, and according to some very bright green eyes, my hair is well, a deep red not dyed or anything I was born with it… So on with what I was saying. I was sleeping in my nice warm and comfy bed when suddenly my alarm clock decided that enough was enough and started to screech. I yelped and shot out of my bed in an instant.

"What the heck?!" I screamed and glared at the putrid thing that dared wake me from my sleep. "Why kind of wake up call is that? My god I thought I was being attacked by a rabid bird!" I said angrily.

Suddenly a voice boomed from downstairs, "ALIYA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My mother's screechy voice screamed from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back and quickly went to my closet and looked at all my clothes, everything was either black or a dark blue. I sighed in annoyance, "I have to go shopping now or mom will go and start to buy me some pink things…" I muttered to myself and shuddered at the thought of the color pink.

To my annoyance I heard my brother coming up the stairs and hissed as he came in the direction of my room and knocked, "Mom said to make sure you were dressed so hurry up we don't have all day." He growled through the door.

"I'm almost ready just go away so I don't have to worry about you looking in." I snarled and heard him back away from the door.

"Gee your such a freak, no wonder why mom always locks you in your room after curfew you'd probably try to murder us in are sleep." He laughed at the thought of it. "Oh wait you couldn't not with that collar around your neck." He continued to laugh.

"Shut your mouth you don't know anything about me yet you choose to be mean, you're all the same…" I hissed and pulled on my outfit for the day before opening my door and walking down the hall and then down the stairs. I was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs but knew I wouldn't have any I never get any.

"Oh look she finally decided to join us!" My older brother sneered and glared at me.

"So the freak has arrived." My sister said with her nose turned up, before going back to talking with my other sister.

"Ok everybody you have to go, get your cars and head to school or what ever you want to do… Aliya you head to school and don't cause any trouble." My mother said and walked to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow." She laughed and walked out waving to my older siblings.

Walking out of are small two-story house I watched all of my siblings get in their shiny new cars, and take off none asking if I wanted a ride. "Typical…" I muttered and then started walking toward the bus stop to wait.

After a few minutes of waiting the bus finally got there I stepped in with the few other teens that were heading to school and took my spot at the farthest spot in the back. Taking out my Ipod I turned it up and tuned out everything around me and just listened to slipknot all the way to school.

I felt the bus come to a stop and stood up waiting for all the other people to get off before I finally got off and looked up at the school, it was the second high school I had been in and it was my first day there… I got kicked out of my other school and come to think of it I have been to about 10 different schools in my 16 years of life.

The building was quite huge and I almost gasped at how beautiful it was, the flowers, and many other trees and plants some I didn't even know the name of were planted around it and then I noticed it everyone was staring at me… 'Well there's no surprise there…' I thought and continued walking to the main building keeping my eyes down so as not to make eye contact with anyone.

Once inside the building I started to search for the office, and then the bell rang I moved to the side as many people piled in and started to file into the many classrooms that seemed to liter the halls. I sighed in annoyance and continued walking aimlessly through the giant halls.

Once finding the office I was about to open the door when it flew open and I suddenly found myself on the floor with a very heavy thing on top of my. "G-get off…" I gasped and the thing or person moved quicker then I thought humanly possible.

"Oh I'm sorry… I should have watched where I was going." A deep voice said.

My head snapped up and I stared wide-eyed at the hansom boy… no man in front of me. "Umm no it's ok I wasn't really paying attention anyway so… I'm Aliya and you are?" I asked putting my hand out to him.

"I'm Logan…" He said but didn't shake my hand he just stared at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Logan." I said awkwardly and lowered my hand to my side. "May I get into the office I have to get my sheet for my classes." I said and saw him jump slightly like he had forgotten I had been there.

"Oh… sorry…" He said and stepped aside and let me pass.

"Thanks." I told him. He just nodded and was about to leave when a voice booms from the principals office door.

"Mr. Logan! I have just come up with your punishment! You will show Miss Aliya around the school for the whole week seeing as you have all the same classes together…" he boomed and then looked out, "So Miss Aliya please get your schedule and head to your first period class." He said kindly and then glared at Logan.

"Umm… Okay?" I asked and grabbed my schedule from the assistant who was working like this happened regularly. Before walking out and up to Logan. "Well I guess we should head to class…" I said and smiled at him.

"Whatever…" He sighed and walked away.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after him and ran after him.

"Keep up slowpoke." He growled in annoyance. "Or I'll just tell the principal to get someone else as slow as you to show you around." He said and glared down at me.

"Your mean…" I said and without thinking I hit him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped and stumbled into the wall.

"Oh my gosh I'm sooo sorry I sometimes don't know my own strength!" I cried and kneeled beside him.

"No, no I'm fine but how the heck can you do that?!" He hissed rubbing his arm.

"Would you believe I have super strength?" I asked.

"With that hit yes I would…" He groaned and stood still rubbing his arm. "Note to self: stay out of hitting distance…" He muttered.

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly.

"Just shut up about it and go in we're at the class…" He said.

I nodded and opened the door, everyone in the class turned and stared at us, "Hi…" I said slightly nervous as I suddenly was glared at.

The teacher looked at me with a disgusted look, "And you are?" He asked snobbishly.

"The new student…" I said with a glare at how mean he was already being to me.

"Oh well then introduce yourself." He said still glaring back at me.

"Well I'm Aliya and all that crap just leave me alone and you may not have to face my wrath…" I said and smiled then walked up to the empty seat beside Logan.

"Professor! Why does she get to sit by Logan and we can't?!" A girl suddenly screamed.

Aliya flinched at the high pitch of her voice. "Tone it down a little… Your going to kill my ears…" She whimpered and covered them.

Logan sighed, "Because you would annoy me to no end and she hasn't shown signs of wanting to chase me around the school every chance she gets." He answered for the teacher.

"Class…" The teacher suddenly, said in a warning tone, "be quiet and you won't get any homework…" He hissed glaring at everyone.

Once everyone had quieted down the lesson began, I started to space out, suddenly I heard a voice in my head, it was talking to me. "What the heck! who are you?" I asked as I saw the figure appear but they remained a shadow but said something in a different language. "What the heck are you saying?!" I asked in surprise. Again it said something in a different language.

Logan looked over at Aliya and noticed she had spaced out and saw the teacher coming over to them to ask her a question. Quickly he hit her in the side, "Snap out of it!" He hissed in her ear and watched her eyes clear just as the teacher got to the desk.

"Miss Aliya would you please answer the question…" The Teacher said in his snobbish tone.

I looked at him then at the board, "Umm… Sorry I didn't hear the question…" She said sheepishly.

"Well then you will stay after class so you can learn what you missed." The teacher said again in his snobbish tone.

I looked at his back with a heated glare, "Why not go screw yourself instead?" She asked a smirk on her face.

"What did you just say?" He asked turning to face her.

"You heard me." I replied just as the bell rang and then I walked past my red-faced teacher and laughed. "See you tomorrow…" I hissed in his ear.

Logan stared in disbelief as his new classmate, "Why the heck did you do that?" He growled in Aliya's ear.

"Because he made me mad." She said as a reply and walked to her assigned locker that just happened to be beside his.

Logan sighed in annoyance, "Great now we are going to be beside each other all the time how fun…" He said sarcastically.

"Well then locker buddy… Mind telling me why all these girls seem to be glaring at me?" Aliya asked though she had a sneaking suspicion as to why.

"Because I'm the school heart throb…" Logan mumbled so nobody would hear.

"And you hate it…" I told him in a whisper as well.

Logan sighed and nodded, "It's not enjoyable to be chased by girls everyday when ever you are free from class." He sighed and walked with her to their next class ignoring all the glares.

"You wanna skip?" I asked suddenly when we were half way across the school to our next class.

Logan looked at me surprised by my offer, "Sure why not got nothing better to do… We can go behind the old bleachers out behind the school until the last bell…" He told me.

I nodded and we quickly disappeared out the door to the bleachers behind the school that nobody used anymore.

"Tell me something…" I said as I turned my back to him.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Do you hear them?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"I know you can hear them… The voices talking in a different language." I said. I looked at him, "I know you can hear them… I don't know how I can tell its just that I get a feeling…" I whispered the last part.

"How long have you heard them?" He asked.

"Ever since we were in first period." I replied, "What's happening? I'm so confused." I said and turned to him.

Logan looked mad, "This isn't good… she shouldn't even hear them…" he said quietly.

I suddenly felt like something pushed me and I fell backward, "Ahh!" I cried.

Logan spun around his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist at an inhuman speed. "Are you okay?" He asked as he steadied me.

I stared at him wide-eyed, and it suddenly seemed to dawn on him what he had done, "What… are you?" I asked quietly.

"I have to go…" He hissed and literally disappeared in a flash.

I gasped and looked around, "Logan? This isn't funny where are you?!" I asked frantically.

"Miss Aliya? What are you doing out here during class?"

I spun and there in all his glory stood the principle, and beside him stood that annoying teacher. "Umm… I was uh…umm… I was…" I sighed and my head dropped.

"You will be attending detention with Mr. Motley… for a whole week." The principle sighed. "I really wished you wouldn't do this on your first day Miss Aliya…" He said and walked away. Mr. Motley smiled at me with his chipped teeth.

"Like I said go screw yourself…" I hissed and walked toward class.

When I walked in I noticed Logan wasn't there. 'Where did he go?' I wondered and quickly handed my late slip to the teacher who smiled at me.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us…" She said her voice sounded like bells, I nodded.

"I just wasn't wanting to be here I have been having some family problems and well I was in a really big fight with my family this morning…" I sighed and lowered my head.

She nodded, "Well then if you need time I will talk to the principle and see if we can get you out of your detention with Mr. Motley, Knowing him he will only make your problems worse." She said and smiled gently at me.

"Thanks…" I said and went to my desk at the back of the room.

The teacher smiled and I set my head on the desk, 'What is Logan?' I thought, 'I… what is that?' I thought looking out the window looking toward the soccer field. 'Logan? And who's with him?' I wondered.

I looked at the clock, 'Dammit I want to know what's going on… But there's still a half hour until the bell rings.' I sighed and set my head on the desk and watched the window, my eyes still watching Logan and the other person.

Finally the bell rang and I quickly stood up and headed toward the café that I had seen on the bus. It was only across the street so I headed there. I was walking behind the old bleachers when I heard something. I turned and nearly screamed as a rat ran under the bleachers. " Just a rat…" I sighed and turned back and kept heading toward the café.

I walked into the café and sat at a small booth, "How can I help you?" a waitress said as and stopped in front of my booth.

I smiled and ordered a cup of hot chocolate and a piece of blueberry cheese cake.

The waitress nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, I looked out the window and froze as I saw something hide in the bushes. 'What that?' I wondered.

"Here's your order…" the waitress said happily and handed me my order.

"Thanks…" I replied and quickly ate my cheese cake and hot chocolate before paying and heading outside.

I just couldn't shake the feeling of being followed though, so I started to run. I didn't head back to the school I just started to run down the sidewalk. I saw a path leading into the trees. I looked back and saw a guy hide behind a building. My eyes widened and I quickly took off down the path although I knew it was probably a bad idea I kept going not looking back I heard a stick snap behind me and I ran faster.

Suddenly the man was in front of me, "It's just my luck that I find such a pretty girl in this boring place isn't it…" he said and grabbed my arm before covering my mouth.

I tried to scream as he dragged me off the path. "Lempjt maoe gao!" I hissed through his hand.

"What was that?" he asked uncovering my mouth.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed I was suddenly thrown into a tree.

I felt a pain run through my arm, and gasped in pain. "Not so tough anymore are you?" the man asked. He grabbed my other arm and started to drag me further into the trees.

"HELP SOMEONE!" I screamed but felt a sharp pain run through my leg as the man spun and smashed his foot into it. I cried out in agony, "Stop…" I pleaded but he smirked taking joy at my pain.

"How bout no?" he laughed and hit me in the face.

"Why do you do this???" I asked as he hit me again.

"Because its fun… And you remind me of my ex…" he laughed. "Oh and I should tell you… My ex I killed her…" he laughed even more.

I froze, 'I'm going to die…' I thought and I watched as he pulled out a knife. 'God… if you will listen to me… please let him kill me quick…' I prayed.

I watched as the knife came down and stabbed into my shoulder, I screamed in pain and doubled over only to get kicked in the stomach. 'Why me?' I asked myself.

He laughed sadistically, "Oh it's so fun to kill again!" he cheered and stabbed the knife into my side. The scream ripped from my throat and I felt blood drip from my mouth.

Suddenly I heard a different sound, I turned my head and saw something running toward us, and then it suddenly disappeared and I felt another stab go through my shoulder. I didn't scream this time, I was already numb to the pain thanks to the blood loss I felt lightheaded.

'So… this is… what… its like to… die…' I thought as darkness slowly started to consume me I saw the knife but it never connected, I heard a different scream of pain. My head turned slightly and I could only see the blurry image of the man being ripped to pieces and then everything went dark.

Well that's the first chapter hope you like it! I changed it a lot and decide to add a psycho killer… instead of a rapist… Hope you like it and please no flames its my first story that I have made… So… R&R and you get a cookie!


End file.
